thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Relations
"Public Relations" is the final chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. With the crisis averted by the X-Men and the new superhero team, the Justice League, the world have to deal with mutants becoming public knowledge. Plot Elsewhere, Superman's speech have spark many reactions. At the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, Fred and Todd sit on the rooftop to watch the sunset and give a toast with their sodas to the Justice League. In New York, Wilson Fisk sees the League as a unbecoming threat to his operations and realizing the need to have deterrents against the heroes; thus getting rid of Superman and his League becomes a top priority. In Latveria, Doom quietly contemplates Irene Adler's prophecy that had finally foretold the League's creation. He breaks out of his silence by Siryn and states that the League changes nothing in the end. At the Academy of Tomorrow, Sebastian Shaw, his son Shinobi, Emma Frost and her Hellions have their own silent opinions on Superman's speech and its impact on the Hellfire Club. Sebastian sees that the coming year will be interesting. Somewhere at an undisclosed location, Graydon Creed is completely outraged to learn about Superman's alien origins. He gives an order to the F.O.H. to eliminate Superman and the League no matter the cost; however, Creed realized that with Trask arrested, the F.O.H. is severely underfunded. He then suddenly receive a phone call from a woman who shares similar reasons against the League and identifies herself as Madame Hydra. Quotes Superman: Ever since mutants were exposed worldwide, riots have been growing. We have to do something about it. Wonder Woman: I agree. It makes me sick at heart, to see such discrimination and hatred... Martian Manhunter: People's hatred is born of fear. They fear what they do not understand. Superman: Exactly. We need to alleviate their fear. Flash: Well, what can we do? We can't just go on TV and say, 'Hey, don't be afraid!' Superman: Actually, that's not a bad idea. One of us should make a public announcement, and reassure people; tell them that there's nothing to fear. Batman: While the rest of us remain on stand-by, in case it fails. Flash: Okay. So, who's gonna do it? Wonder Woman: I would not be the best candidate. I do not know enough of this world to convince people. Martian Manhunter: Nor do I. Batman: Does anything about me seem reassuring? ---- J. Jonah Jameson: My God, that's what a hero is supposed to look like! Red-and-blue, the colors of a real hero! And talk about stature: why, one glare from him would make the Kingpin wet himself! And no mask! Takes a real man to show his face, and not hide behind some glorified ski-mask! Peter Parker: Mr. Jameson...I thought you said you were through trashing Spider-Man... J. Jonah Jameson: One step at a time, Parker. One step at a time. ---- Superman: It would be more accurate to say that we're a team. On important missions, the X-Men – my friends – and I handle them together, such as if a mutant is in danger, or is endangering others. But, in the past, as far as generally helping people go, I've acted alone. Betty Grant: And now? Superman: Now I'm part of a second team. The Justice League. Our goal is to help make the world a better place for everyone, mutants and humans alike. I'm proud to stand with them to achieve that goal, and since our goals are complementary to the Institute's goal of peaceful coexistence, I wouldn't be surprised if the League and the X-Men wound up on the same side, every so often! Continuity *This story debut Madame Hydra and the organization, HYDRA. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters